


Snakes

by flamewarrior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-16
Updated: 2006-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's Muggle world job has him doing some unsavoury things with unsavoury people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes

The flesh was warm beneath his fingers, smooth. He felt a sharp sting of pity for this human being he had paid to touch, whom he had paid to use. Sometimes he hated his job with a visceral passion. He hated that he had to use people who had already been used enough in their dismal lives, used to the point of emptiness.

The girl's face was turned away from him, expressionless, dark hair and painted face not beautiful, not even pretty, but immaculate. She still had pride then. Draco smiled inwardly; that was good, that was very good, even if it made his job more difficult. He smoothed one hand over her bare belly, up, to cup and squeeze her left breast.

"Touch my skin."

The girl obeyed the command, bringing her right hand up and rubbing the palm over his bare chest. One swift movement, and he had her right arm held firm across her body, her legs pinned beneath his, the rough fabric of his jeans pressed into her skin. As she turned her head to face him, surprise in her eyes, Draco thrust his left hand into her face, police badge shining in its black leather wallet. He pushed down the pity that arose in him as she finally looked him in the eye.

"I'm arresting you on a charge of prostitution. You are not obliged to say anything, but anything you say, or your silence, may be used in evidence against you."

The girl's face instantly twisted into anger.

"You fucking bastard! You can't do that, it's entrapment!"

She struggled beneath him, hitting and scratching with her free left hand. Draco sighed and tucked his badge back into his back pocket.

"Stop that, or I'll charge you with assaulting a police officer as well."

His voice was bored, in control, and the girl stilled immediately, glaring at him without blinking.

"Whether or not it's entrapment is something you'll have to discuss with your lawyer, down at the police station."

Draco paused.

"Of course, I could offer you an alternative."

The girl's eyes narrowed.

"What's that then? You get to fuck me for free?"

Draco looked at the girl's face and wondered how many coppers had pushed her into that arrangement over the short course of her working life. It didn't bear thinking about. He shook his head slightly.

"No, darling, the deal is you tell me who your pimp is and how to find him, and I forget all about you."

The girl blinked. Draco could see hope and fear in her eyes, battling it out as she tried to decide which of a stint in prison or a beating from her pimp was the preferable option. He could almost see her reasoning process - a criminal record that would drag around after her for ever, or a bit of pain and some temporary bruises that she expected every now and again anyway?

Not a hard decision. He was counting on it. He saw a calculating look come over the girl's face and he knew she wouldn't let him down.

"Alright then, but I want some kind of protection."

"I can't guarantee that, but I'll see what I can do. If you wanted an ordinary job, I've got a couple of acquaintances who would value someone on their staff who's used to dealing with difficult customers."

The girl looked surprised and then nodded slowly.

"Okay, then. I don't know his real name, and I don't know where he lives, but I can get him to come here, right now, if that'd be any use?"

Now it was Draco's turn to look surprised. He smiled; he couldn't help himself.

"That, my girl, would be very useful indeed."

He let go of her arm, got up off the bed and looked away as the she rose and pulled some clothes on. He rummaged in his jacket for his mobile phone and texted his partner outside in the car to keep her up to date, putting it in his back pocket when he was done.

He cast his eye around the room: dingy curtains, cigarette-stained walls, worn, grubby carpet, all faded to the same drab beigey yellow. What a disgusting place to live, to work; how awful not to be able to get away from your trade, from the smell of it.

"Right then."

The girl's statement brought Draco out of his reverie.

"I've got an emergency button in the wall by the bed. I press it if a client gets really violent, you know, dangerous. Lius, that's what we have to call him, comes over and sorts them out. He's the only one who gets to beat his girls up."

Her lips curled down in a grimace, but Draco ignored it.

"How long does it take him to get here?"

"It only takes a moment. I don't know how he does it, 'cos I know he doesn't live in this building, but I've never questioned it. Didn't want him to stop being available."

Draco snorted. That settled that question: this character was definitely a wizard. Apparition was the only way to travel that quickly.

"Are you gonna put your top back on?"

The girl looked at him, one eyebrow wrinkled downwards.

Draco shrugged.

"Just press the button."

The girl did as she was told, and the two of them stood there uncomfortably, waiting for Lius to appear. Moments later, a tall, muscled red-head burst through the doorway, wearing only a pair of baggy black jeans and black boots.

For a moment Draco and the red-head just stood there, both equally shocked, as the girl backed as far away from them as she could in the small room. Then they both moved at the same time. Draco stepped forward and was about to shout, "You!" but the red-head was quicker, brought his fist up to meet Draco's chin before the word was out of his mouth.

Draco bit his tongue as his mouth was forced shut, drops of blood spreading into his mouth and spraying into the room. But he kept his feet, dropped low and kicked the man's legs out from under him, put a heel to his chin and an elbow to his sternum. Draco twisted the man's right arm into an arm-lock, forcing him to turn over, and quickly had him secured at wrists and ankles with plastic cable-ties.

Draco sat on top of the pimp's thighs, panting, holding his head against the floor. He pulled his mobile phone out of his back pocket and called his partner.

"Hey, Jill, get up here, we've got a pimp to bring in."

Then he returned his mobile to his pocket and surveyed the man beneath him, who was still panting.

"Well, well, well, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Who'd have thought we'd ever meet with you as the criminal and me as the law?"

Ron's voice was thick, his jaw jammed against the carpet.

"Fuck off, ferret. You're still a slimy, slithering snake."

Draco chuckled softly to himself.

"Yes, well, I'm not the one who's a pimp, am I? Oh, and neither your taste nor your insults have improved: snakes are dry and smooth, didn't you know?"


End file.
